Bruuum
by Dressa
Summary: [HIATUS] Toda menina sonha em se casar. Mas não é como se um Sirius de oito anos fosse ter sensibilidade suficiente para entender isso... principalmente em meio à uma tempestade.


**Resumo: **Toda menina sonha em se casar. Mas não é como se um Sirius de oito anos fosse ter sensibilidade suficiente para entender isso... principalmente em meio à uma tempestade.

**Beta-Reader: **Mylla Evans (thanks a lot xD)

**N/A:** Essa fic foi planejada originalmente para o II Challenge Sirius e Marlene do Fórum 3V. Mas como nem tudo são flores, eu não consegui terminar a tempo. A fic ainda está incompleta e eu estou achando bem fraca e realmente tosca. Extremamente água com açúcar. Mas vejam por si próprios.

Só escreverei e publicarei o capítulo 2 se realmente não estiver perdendo meu tempo e ninguém estiver lendo o monstrinho.

Então... aproveitem

DD

**Capítulo 1 – No qual Sirius é um garoto muito mau**

_Bruuum_.

O som do estrondoso trovão ecoou por todo o Grimmauld Place, 12. Um assustado elfo-doméstico deixou uma taça com o Brasão Black cair, fazendo a senhora Walburga Black desatar a gritar a plenos pulmões:

- CRIATURA ESTÚPIDA! Quer ser empalhado antes da hora? Um arranhão e fará companhia a seus ancestrais mais cedo! – saía da cozinha, altiva, imponente, mas visivelmente irritada. Se existia nesse vasto e mágico mundo uma única espécie de criaturas de que não gostava nem um pouco, eram elfos. E justo eles que povoavam sua casa, ironicamente necessários para a ordem do lugar. – SIRIUS! REGULUS! JAMES! MARLENE! NARCISSA! BELLATRIX! ANDROMEDA! Oh, corja de criaturinhas barulhentas… como ainda são ouvidos no meio dessa tempestade…?

Dirigiu-se à porta dos fundos, que se encontrava escancarada. Boa parte do chão já estava alagada.

- KREACHER! Venha já limpar isso aqui!

Com cuidado, ela ultrapassou a poça e conjurou um guarda-chuva para arriscar sair na chuva torrencial. Levantando com dificuldade a barra de seu vestido, avançou pelo extenso quintal, cuja proteção era ainda mais reforçada do que o resto da casa.

Não era um lugar muito agradável para brincar, pensaria boa parte das crianças. Árvores altas, de galhos finos, longos e amedrontadores, nuas de flores e frutos, crescidas numa terra dura e que machucava aqueles que nela caíam, um alçapão onde estavam trancados instrumentos de quadribol. Mas para os pequenos e não tão pequenos Black, parentes distantes em alguns graus e convidados, não era de todo tão ruim. Já fora uma grande conquista convencer a Sra.Black de deixar-lhes um espaço para brincadeiras.

A propósito...

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ FORA! –a mulher bufou, com sua voz elevada em vários níveis, mas costumeiramente desprovida de gentilezas ou delicadezas.

- Brincando, Wally! – respondeu James. Pelo que ela sabia, esse era seu único primo, que nascera no mesmo ano do seu primogênito, só que na família Potter. Apesar de ser um pouco mais alto e mais cabeludo para quem acabara de completar oito anos.

- Mais respeito quando for se dirigir a mim, James! – retrucou, no mesmo tom de voz de antes.

Mas ele não mais lhe prestava atenção; encarava Narcissa e Regulus, para ele dois pequenos borrões, com um olhar reprovador. Assustados o suficiente com os trovões para quererem se agarrar à barra da saia da mulher, mas sem coragem suficiente para fazer mais do que se manterem próximos da adulta, eles aguardavam apreensivos sua volta para o interior não muito quente nem aconchegante da casa, mas ao menos livre da tempestade.

- VENHAM JÁ PARA DENTRO! TODOS VOCÊS!

_Bruuum._

Ao som de um novo trovão, Andromeda, a Black Corvinal, saiu detrás de uma das árvores suspirando.

- Não, não, Andy... nãão! – choramingou James, enquanto era levado pela jovem de quinze anos. – Assim não tem graça! Me soltaa! – o garoto libertou-se bruscamente da mão de Andromeda e correu para o meio das árvores.

Procurava por algo. Olhava para os lados e não conseguia vê-lo. Gotas pesadas de água caiam das folhas. Seus sapatos sujavam-se cada vez mais com lama.

- AH! Aí está você! – exclamou James.

Sirius surgiu do meio de alguns arbustos, o rosto um pouco machucado. Era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que o amigo e primo de segundo grau. Os cabelos negros e lisos caíam com uma franja, e pregavam-se à testa. Os olhos brilhavam e um sorriso maroto estampava-se em seu belo rosto.

- Wally disse para entrarmos.

- Não me diga que você vai sair da brincadeira só porque ela mandou você entrar.

- Ela ainda pode me mandar embora daqui. A casa ainda é dela, lembra?

- O Grimmauld Place é propriedade dos Black. E você é um Black. Mesmo que seja um Potter. – Sirius começou convicto, e terminou confuso. James piscou, também sem entender.

- JAMES! – gritou Andromeda, de longe.

- Tenho que ir. – sorriu ele, desconcertado.

- Idiota. – resmungou Sirius, emburrado. James lhe mostrou a língua. Sirius retrucou com seu dedo médio. James rebateu com um empurrão.

- Você é o pegue. – disse, vingativo, saindo correndo, tomando cuidado para não cair.

- Seu... seu... _prilarantra_! Volta aqui! Volta aqui! Droga!

Sirius seguiu o rastro de James, aos bufos irritados. Ainda chovia, porém mais fracamente. Andromeda andava de braços dados com um sorridente James, indo em direção aos fundos da casa. A Sra.Black havia sumido com Narcissa, a mais nova das três irmãs, de treze anos, e Regulus, o irmão de sete anos de Sirius.

E então seus olhos brilharam. Um sorriso travesso surgiu. Uma moça de aparência sombria ainda encontrava-se sobre a chuva. Pensativa e ainda alheia, levantou-se sem perceber a criança atrás de si.

Com a precisão de um _expert_, Sirius capturou o pé da prima de dezessete anos com o seu próprio, tirando-lhe o equilíbrio e derrubando-lhe de cara numa poça de lama. Era um truque bastante antigo; ele surpreendera-se que ela ainda tivesse caído. Bellatrix tentava limpar-se, pois até seus longos cabelos negros encontravam-se sujos, sua magia soltando faíscas, enquanto o menino ria como nunca.

Finalmente ela explodiu. O vento produzido por ela mesma tirou seus cabelos do rosto e fez Sirius voar para longe. A jovem virou-se, recuperada, e foi em direção a casa, não sem antes cair novamente, dessa vez pelo pé de um vingativo James, que logicamente saiu em disparada para salvar-se da ira da Sonserina.

Sirius ria. Sirius não conseguia parar de rir. Rolava na terra molhada, recebendo algumas gotas vindas da árvore logo acima. A imagem de Bellatrix Black, quase Lestrange, caindo feito uma pata duas vezes, era demais para ele e sua pobre barriga, que já reclamava e suplicava que ele parasse com sua crise.

- Eu não sei... como alguém da... idade de Bellatrix... consegue ser tão idiota...! – ofegou Sirius.

- Realmente... nem EU cairia em dois truques tão antigos! – disse uma voz fininha, não tão distante, mas não tão perto assim.

- Lene? Lene, onde você está?

- Ahn... aqui em cima.

Ele olhou para cima. Marlene estava deitada num dos galhos da árvore, e o encarava de um ângulo exatamente superior.

- Como você conseguiu subir?

- Subindo, oras!

- Não deve ter sido tão fácil assim. Vamos, me diz! Eu nunca consegui subir, e olha que eu moro aqui! E é a primeira vez que você vem pra cá! Me conta, me conta, ME CONTA! – ele começou a tentar balançar inutilmente a árvore, birrento.

- Não. – disse Marlene, maldosamente, lhe dando a língua.

Sirius bufou e começou a pular, tentando alcançar o galho em que ela se achava. Quanto mais ele se frustrava, mais Marlene pirraçava.

- Lalala... não conseguee... o bebezinho Sirius não consegue subir numa árvoree...

_Bruuum_.

- AAAAAAHHHH!

Marlene soltou-se do galho e perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio, estando agora agarrada o mais fortemente que podia no galho, as perninhas balançando inutilmente, tentando subir novamente.

- Odeio suas demonstrações de magia. – disse, fraca e irritada, enquanto o outro ria da situação.

Estava assustada. Não se sabe se pelo susto que tivera com o som do trovão de Sirius, ou por estar com medo de cair, ou por Sirius estar olhando de uma maneira meio estranha para ela e seu vestido não mais imaculadamente limpo.

- É rosa, né, Lene? – perguntou num tom estranhamente malicioso para um garoto de oito anos e meio.

- SIRIUS! – a menina nunca havia ficado tão rubra em todos os seus noventa e cinco meses de existência, ou seja, praticamente oito anos. E o fato de Sirius não desviar o olhar também _não_ ajudava.

- Desce logo daí!

- COMO?

- Descendo, oras! – Sirius imitou o tom de voz que ela usara há pouco, cruzando os braços, vingativo.

- Aaargh! – ela deu um pequeno soco de frustração no galho.

- AAAHHH! – gritaram os dois, Marlene porque não mais se agüentou e se soltara, Sirius porque foi a almofada em que ela caiu.

- Lene?

- Sim?

- Promete que não vai me bater?

- Prometo, por que eu bateria?

- Porque você tá fazendo PESO EM CIMA DE MIM! AI! Você prometeu!

- Humpft! – Marlene levantou-se prontamente, limpando a sujeira. "Hum... parou de chover. Posso ficar aqui mais um tempinho, então". Apoiando as costas no tronco, ela sentou-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Obrigada... por amortecer a queda... – sorriu.

- De nada. – bufou ele, pretensamente irritado, mas com um sorriso no rosto. – Então. Vai me dizer como conseguiu subir ou não?

- Já tentou pezinho? – sugeriu Marlene, num tom de sabedoria. Sirius fez um bico de irritação.

- Você não pediu pezinho pro James, pediu? – rosnou Sirius, de braços cruzados.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – Marlene sentou-se sobre os joelhos, apoiando as mãos nestes e torcendo a barra do vestido. Controlava a vontade súbita e inexplicável de rir incontrolavelmente. Talvez fosse simplesmente pela feição incomum, mas engraçada e estranhamente característica de seu pai quando ela falava de Sirius que se alojara no rosto do menino.

- Você. É. Muito. _Inocente_. Lene. – seus rostos já estavam contraídos; o de Sirius pela raiva e o de Marlene para não cair na gargalhada.

- E você não é?

- Meninos não são inocentes, Marlene. Principalmente o James.

"Essas sobrancelhas erguidas querem dizer alguma coisa. Eu SEI que querem!", pensou Marlene.

- Aaahh... – fez ela, compreendendo e logo sorrindo: - Pode ficar tranqüilo. Você é o único menino que sabe que eu tenho uma calcinha rosa de ursinhos.

Ela estava cada vez mais vermelha de vergonha e Sirius parecia mais descontraído agora.

- Se bem que qualquer um poderia supor que você tem uma calcinha rosa de ursinhos. – ele ponderou, fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos.

- Ora... por que?

- Toda menina tem uma calcinha rosa de ursinhos, Lene. – disse Sirius, com ar de sabedoria.

- Eu não tinha até ontem!

- Então você era uma menina anormal e _fustada_ até ontem.

- _Frustrada_, Sirius. – e rolou os olhos castanhos.

- Viu como você era _frustada_?

- F-R-U-S-T-R-A-D-A! – e bateu os pés no chão, irritada, sujando os sapatos e pouco se importando com o fato. – Você já ouviu falar em _dicionário_, Black?

- Um gênio como EU não precisa disso. – respondeu pomposamente.

- Gênio? Você? Você mal sabe escrever seu nome de maneira legível, Sirius!

- Você parece a minha mãe falando assim. Qual o problema em falar como a criança que você é?

- Qual o problema em assumir que eu sou bem mais inteligente do que você?

Sirius fechou ainda mais a cara e passou a encarar as folhas da árvore, olhando para cima e ignorando Marlene, que sorriu perigosamente.

- Se você não diz por bem...

Ela pulou em Sirius, fazendo cócegas em todos os lugares possíveis, ou seja, todos em que Sirius sentia cócegas.

- N-não... nãão... pára, pááraa! – ofegava o garoto, entre risadas, o que só fazia Marlene intensificar as cócegas e os risos dos dois. – Ta... ta! Você é mais... esperta que eu!

- Nã-nã-não…

- AAAAHHHH! Socooorroo… você…. Marlene McKinnon… é mais… INTELIGENTE do que eu! Muito… muito mais inteligente que eu!

- Agora sim.

A menina não soube naquele instante, porém dez anos depois descobriria o porquê de ter apoiado sua cabeça no colo do amigo. Ele não reclamara; pelo contrário, pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos castanhos.

- É impressão minha, ou você desfez minha trança? – perguntou ela, afundando mais a cabeça e encarando as orbes encantadoramente cinzentas e vivas de Sirius.

- Como diabos vocês mulheres fazem isso? – é, ele realmente havia desfeito a trança. Passava os dedos entre os longos e sedosos cabelos dela. Marlene aconchegou-se mais perto dele, sentindo-se tão protegida que conseguiria até dormir ali, com Sirius velando por seus sonhos em campos de girassóis.

- Um dia, quando você vir sua mulher trançando os cabelos de sua filha, vai descobrir. Não vou perder meu tempo explicando.

- E quem disse que um dia eu vou me casar?

Marlene levantou-se de súbito, com uma sensação estranha no peito. Virou-se para ele e sussurrou:

- Você não quer se casar?

- EU, Sirius Black, passar o resto dos meus dias com uma chata que só pensa em bonecas e nos penteados que podem ser feitos nelas? NUNCA!

- Hum...

Ela separou-se rapidamente dele, pondo-se a seu lado, observando as nuvens pesadas.

- Vai chover de novo. É melhor a gente entrar, senão vamos nos molhar. – disse, num tom um pouco frio, que foi notado por Sirius.

- Lene?

- Mas nós já nos molhamos de qualquer jeito. Passamos esse tempo todo aqui fora. Nem sei como – _Atchin_! Droga. _Atchin_, _atchin_, _ATCHIN_!

- Lene, você ta bem?

- Pareço bem?

- Olha aí! De novo! Você tá zangada! Tava brincando comigo nesse instante! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu estou ficando resfriada, isso que aconteceu Sirius! – disparou ela, indo rapidamente em direção a casa.

- Espera!

Ela parou, suspirando. Sentiu algo frio pesando sobre seus ombros. Olhou para o lado e viu Sirius, um pouco rosado e cabisbaixo.

- Eu sei que tá molhado. – sussurrou, balançando-se para frente e para trás. - Mas talvez te esquente um pouquinho, pelo menos até algum elfo preparar alguma coisa pra você tomar.

"Eu deveria dizer que estou congelando com esse negócio molhado. Mas ele está tããão fofinho...", pensou Marlene, antes de sorrir para ele, que retribuiu timidamente.

_Bruuum_.

Um novo trovão fez Marlene pular e agarrar Sirius pela mão.

- Sshh... tudo bem... já, já a gente entra em casa e vai ficar tudo bem... – ele tentou, rígido como uma tábua, com os braços colados nos lados do corpo, enquanto uma assustada Marlene enfiava a cabeça em seu peito.

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ FORA! JÁ PARA DENTRO, VÃO SE SECAR!

A voz da Sra. Black despertou Marlene e Sirius do estupor. A chuva torrencial caía fortemente sobre eles, embora nem tivessem percebido. A menina afastou-se, respirando forçadamente, pela boca. Engoliu em seco e afastou-se sem olhar para trás, abandonando Sirius no meio da tempestade.


End file.
